Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to targets and, more particularly, to a dynamic hanging target.
Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain practice in firing a weapon and to become proficient in shooting, it is typical for a shooter to fire weapons at targets positioned remotely from the shooter's firing position. In many cases, such targets are fixed. Fixed targets typically comprise a round target area or a figure profile, and are often comprised of paper attached to a standard target frame, either directly or via a cardboard backing. However, in the case of a fixed profile paper target, it is often difficult to determine where on the target a shot hit, and, with very distant targets, it is often even difficult to determine whether the shot hit the target at all.